Rider Dragon
by DarkerUchiha
Summary: La realidad y tu realidad, dos cosas tan parecidas pero a la vez tan distintas, muchas veces nunca descubre la diferencia, otras lo haces de la peor manera y de esta manera el actual Sekiryuutei se dio cuenta de las cosas, despues de incontables batallas, de mucho sacrificio poco a poco todo lo fue perdiendo, tomando la decisión de alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural, que le eserara.


**Hola que tal gente de FanFiction, bueno hace tiempo que tengo ganas de publicar una historia peroooo... le hueva me ganaba hasta ahora, antes de empezar y todo eso, esta es la primera historia que escribo y subo en esta plataforma, en fin antes que nada esta historia sera todo despues de los acontecimientos del Trihexa y sera algo asi como que "traicion", aunque no tan jodido como eh leido en otros y si ya se que diran que mucha traicion en fandom pero leyendo otras historias me di cuenta que tal vez podria darle un pequeño sentido a este ambito o eso quiero persar, bueno sin mas relleno disfruten el prologo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rider Dragon**  
 **Prologo.**

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?- personaje normal hablando

 _-"Así que este es tu mundo ahora no"-_ Personaje normal pensando

-[{Deberías calmarte}]- Draig, Albion

-* _Deberías ir después de todo_ *- llamadas, mensaje, etc.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _-Lo siento Ise-kun-_

 _-Issei-sama discúlpeme pero ya no puedo seguir así-_

 _-Discúlpame Issei-sempai-_

 _-Perdón Ise-_

 _-Por favor Issei-san, no quiero hacerte sentir mal-_

 _-Tengo que irme Ise-nya, perdóname-_

 _-Cuídate mucho Ise-kun-_

 _-Lo siento mucho Ise, por favor perdóname pero ya no es lo mismo-_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Biiiiiib-biiiiiib-biiiiii...

-Haaaaaa, otra vez ese sueño aaaaaammmmg, bueno que mas da creo que es hora...- antes de terminar de hablar es interrumpido por un pequeño gemido.

-Mmmmmmmmggggh- Esta era una joven rubia que se encontraba desnuda a su lado derecho, esta al escuchar el sonido del despertador junto a la voz de su acompañante que de igual forma se encontraba desnudo empezó a sentarse en la cama mientras se cubría con la sabanas -¿Que hora es?- pregunto la joven que aparentaba tener 23 años.

-Son las 8:00 de la mañana- Decía su acompañante, el cual era un castaño de ojos color miel y un cuerpo atlético, el cual se levanto para proceder a cambiarse, este joven aparentaba tener 22 años.

-Ya veo- decía lo joven mientras se tallaba los ojos, estos eran de un color azulado -¿Ya te vas?, pensé que te quedarías un poco mas, después de todo nos divertimos bastante anoche fufufu- Decía la joven con tono pícaro mientras recordaba la tremenda sesión de anoche.

-Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer Rachel, ademas tu lo has dicho solo fue diversión- Decía el castaño mientras terminaba de vestirse, este tenia puesto unas botas negras con correas que la aseguraban junto a un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color vino que se moldeaba a su cuerpo -Oye ¿Donde esta mi chaqueta?- preguntaba el joven, mientras miraba en todos lados de la habitación, que si bien no era lujosa, si era bastante acogedora aunque estaba bastante desordenada.

-¿Buscas esto?- Decía la identificada como Rachel mientras tenia una chaqueta de piel color marrón oscuro la cual era lo único que cubría su escultural cuerpo desnudo, dando una imagen bastante sensual de la mujer.

-Si es esa- Decía al joven mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a la mujer sin inmutarse por su desnudes.

-Que frió eres- Decía la joven mientra veía como el castaño se ponía dicha prenda -Bueno creo que eso fue todo no- Comentaba la mujer mientras se acercaba al castaño para abrazarlo por la espalda aun estando desnuda -Aunque me gustaría repetir lo de anoche- Mencionaba de forma seductora mientras se acercaba al oído del joven para morderlo levemente.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- Contestaba el joven mientras se separaba de la joven para empezar a caminar hacia una mesa en la cual se encontraba un casco para motocicleta de color negro con parte rojas y lineas plateadas y blancas, esto mientras se ponía unos guantes Punk Rave.

-Eso espero... Issei- Decía la bella mujer mientras veía como el castaño tomaba el casco y salia del lugar.

Al salir de la habitación podemos ver a nuestro castaño, el cual se le podía ver bastante mas cambiado ya que no solo su físico había cambiado, sino la altura llegando a medir casi 180 cm, tenia una parte del cabello atado en una cola de caballo baja, ademas de que una parte de su fleco cubre su ojo izquierdo, todo esto junto a una banda en la cabeza de color roja con una linea negra y otra mas pequeña blanca.

 **(Para que se den una idea su cabello es como el de Elsword Rune Master, si lose soy un asco para describir).**

Este mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento del motel saco de una bolsa interna de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros y sacaba un para proceder a prenderlo y darle una bocanada y después soltar el humo.

 ** **(Si algún niño esta leyendo esto, no lo hagan ya que es una pendejada hacerlo)****

- _[Compañero, tenemos compañía]-_ Esto era dicho por el Dragón Emperador Rojo en la mente del castaño.

 _-Lose Draig, bueno acabemos rápido con esto-_ Le contestaba mentalmente el castaño mientras le daba una ultima bocanada al cigarro para tirarlo y a pagarlo con el pie -Mas vale que salgas o te haré salir a la fuerza- Decía el castaño a la nada, sin embargo en lo profundo del estacionamiento se podía ver una sombra que empezó a tomar una forma humanoide, sin embargo solo la parte superior se veía humana, mientras la inferior eran patas parecidas a una cabra -Sabes no estoy de buen humor para esto- Decía de forma tranquila mientras prendía un segundo cigarro -¿Y bien?, ya que de te descubrí te iras por las buenas o tendré que acabar contigo- Al decir esto soltó un poco de humo del cigarro.

-Ja estúpido humano, el que debería decir eso soy yo, no me importa quien seas pero tu vas a morir aquí- Contestaba el renegado para lanzarse contra el castaño, este solo se hizo a un lado evitando el golpe pero sostuvo al demonio de un brazo con su mano izquierda, la cual revelo algo que le hizo sudar frio y empezar a temblar del miedo -T-t-tu e-eres el Sekiryuutei- Decía totalmente aterrado al saber a quien tenia frente a el.

-Si, si lo soy así que ya sabes lo que sigue- Contestaba con aburrimiento para después apretar el brazo con el que sostenía al demonio hasta rompérselo.

-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH- Grito de dolor el demonio mientra Issei aun lo tenia del brazo roto.

-Eres demasiado escandaloso- Comento el castaño harto, mientras se escucho un Boost en el guantelete del joven -Bueno creo que con esto sera suficiente- Decía al usar un solo aumento, esto provoco que el demonio quisiera escapar atacando el castaño sin embargo -"Crimson Hell"- susurro el castaño para que el demonio empezara a arder en unas llamas carmesí que calcinaron al demonio para después desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz.

-Mierda de verdad que ni aquí dejan de molestar estos tipos- Decía algo molesto ya que no quería encontrarse con lo sobrenatural, sin embargo pareciera que no puede alejarse totalmente de ello.

-[Ya te lo había dicho compañero, no importa donde estés tarde o temprano te encontrarías con lo sobrenatural y lo sabes]- Contestaba el dragón a su compañero, después de todo el poder atrae poder y el al ser el Sekiryuutei y un dragón completo es normal que pasaran cosas así -[Por cierto se que no me harás caso pero no podrías dejar de fumar, eso empieza a ser molesto]- Comento el dragón al castaño mientras veía como a pesar de vencer al demonio, no dejo de lado el cigarro que tenia en la boca.

-Si mami como digas- Contestaba de manera burlona el castaño, algo que solo saco un suspiro a su compañero y amigo -Ademas no es como si me fuera a morir sabes, después de todo a los dragones no nos afectan los venenos normales o mejor dicho humanos, el único veneno que me mataría seria la sangre de Samael- Decía Issei despreocupado, después de todo es algo que el mismo Draig le había comentado antes -Bueno creo que es hora de trabajar- Dijo viendo la hora en su móvil para después guardarlo mientras sacaba una llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y dirigirse a una motocicleta esta era una Kawasaki Ninja H2-SX SE+ modificada de color plateado con lineas negras y rojas al igual que el entramado de tubos.

El joven dragón decide ponerse en marcha poniéndose el casco y cerrando la chaqueta de piel arranco su motocicleta para ir directo al lugar donde trabaja.

Pov. Issei

Esto es raro, han pasado ya 4 años desde que me fui de Kouh al igual separarme de las facciones y lo sobrenatural sin embargo me siento tranquilo, a pesar que al principio me era difícil adaptarme a una vida "normal", finalmente lo logre, deje atrás ese capitulo de mi vida pero a pesar de todo aveces me pregunto por que todo termino así, siempre creí que las chicas estarían conmigo sin importar nada pero estaba totalmente equivocado, aun en sueños recuerdo las palabras que me dijeron, el mismo recuerdo aveces me quita el sueño y me atormenta, solo si al menos me hubieran explicado el porque no tendría esta carga que eh ignorado desde hace tiempo y por culpa de mi decisión posiblemente ella me odie por toda la vida.

 _-"Bueno ni modo se que tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver y si nos llegáramos a encontrar estoy seguro que me odiarías"-_ Pensar en eso me da un gran dolor sin embargo debo seguir adelante, bien muy pronto llegare a mi trabajo, solo espero salir temprano el día de hoy.

Fin Pov Issei.

Issei al llegar a un semáforo sintió como su celular vibro un poco, este al encontrarse completamente detenido decidió revisar su móvil para llevarse una enorme sorpresa y después la cara se le tornara azul por el miedo ya que estaba llegando tarde (otra vez), pero eso no era lo que lo puso azul si no que...

*Espero que tengas una buena explicación para llegar tarde de nuevo Issei-kun, así que mas te vale que llegues rápido, tienes 5 minutos de lo contrario veras de lo que soy capaz entiendes, Atentamente Tu jefa* Al leer este mensaje simplemente no pudo evitar tragar duro ya que conocía bien el carácter de su jefa.

 _-"Hay mamaaaaa"-_ Penso realmente asustado, si bien es un dragón y alguien muy poderoso, sabe bien que una mujer enojada es capaz incluso de hacer temblar al Trihexa, algo raro pero que es una verdad absoluta, al cambiar el semáforo, Issei no espero y decidió rebasar entre carriles para llegar rápido mientras aceleraba a fondo.

 _-["Fue un placer conocerte compañero, espero nos veamos en la otra vida jajajaja"]-_ Y sin perder la oportunidad Draig se reía por la desgracia del castaño.

 _-"No me quieras tanto Draig"-_ Decía el castaño molesto ya que no era divertido para el saber que tal vez su jefa lo mate, esta vez definitivamente.

 ** **5 Minutos después****

El castaño por fin había llegado y exactamente en el tiempo que su jefa le dio, este se encontraba estacionando su motocicleta en la parte trasera de un gran establecimiento de dos plantas el cual tenia de nombre Mechanic's Brotherhood, al dejar su motocicleta decide entrar en completo silencio mientras iba a la sección de vestidores para cambiarse y dejar sus cosas en un casillero o ese era el plan hasta que una mano enguantada le tomo el hombro derecho, esto hizo que nuestro castaño sudara frió.

-Vaya veo que llegas tarde de nuevo no I-s-s-e-i-kun- Decía de manera tranquila una mujer rubia de ojos azules oscuros, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, su vestimenta consistía en un oberol completo aunque la parte superior del mismo se encontraba atado en su cintura, junto a un top que dejaba descubierto su plano abdomen, un pañuelo verde en su cabeza y guantes completos color marrón, Issei al darse cuenta de cuenta quien era no pudo evitar temblar después de todo su jefa estaba detrás de el.

-Aaaam W-w-winry-san, pu-puedo explicarlo- Decía el castaño nervioso mientras buscaba alguna excusa pero el miedo no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-Vamos a mi oficina, ahí me explicas todo ¿Si?- Lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras caminaba sin ser seguida por el castaño -¿No vienes?- Pregunto de manera calmada sin voltear a mirar al castaño, esto se va poner feo.

-Si- Decía el oji miel totalmente abatido y con la mirada baja, sabia que tal vez no vería la luz de un nuevo día _-Adiós mundo cruel-_ Penso el castaño mientras su jefa lo invita a pasar primero a su oficina que es encontraba al final de unas escaleras de concreto.

 ** **Una golpista y sermón después.****

Después de la brutal paliza que le dio su jefa y el tremendo sermón que le dio acerca de la vida y de no andar "Divirtiéndose" con cualquier mujer, el castaño se encontraba trabajando en la anillasion y cambio de cigüeñal de un Mercedes-Benz AMG-GT, si bien muchos podrían pensar que este trabajo no deja mucho, la verdad es todo lo contrario ya que uno el castaño aprendió de la mejor mecánica del mundo Winry Rockbell, dos si bien han llegado autos de baja y media gama, son mas los autos de alta gama que llegan y pagan bastante bien por el servicio, después de todo es un trabajo garantizado del cual actualmente no ah habido ninguna queja pero ademas de arreglar autos, también lo hace con motocicletas, Autobuses, Trailers, en si de todo, ya sea problemas mecánicos, eléctricos, suspensiones, hojalateria y pintura, etc, de hecho es ese lugar donde le ayudaron a modificar su motocicleta, algo que el agradece mucho ya que desde que se fue del mundo sobrenatural y de su antigua ciudad no supo que hacer exactamente, hasta que conoció a Winry, ella le propuso trabajar en su taller y le enseñaría todo lo que sabe, al principio lo vio como una distracción pero conforme mas aprendía mas gusto le empezó a tomar, hasta enamorarse de su profesión.

-Veo que estas feliz no Issei-san- Decía una joven de 23 años que tiene el cabello castaño oscuro junto a unos ojos del mismo color, esta tenia una buena figura a pesar de que el oberol que lleva decía lo contrario, este era el mismo que usaba el castaño, aunque a diferencia de la joven que lo traía completamente cerrado, el castaño solo tenia puesta la parte inferior del mismo, mientras la superior la dejaba caer, ademas de usar una playera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver la musculatura que a desarrollado con los años.

-Kaori-san, veo que terminaste la alineación y balanceo del McLaren 570S- Decía el castaño para después levantarse del suelo y tomar un pañuelo que tenia en la cintura y limpiarse las manos -Por cierto ¿Porque dices que me veo feliz?- Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por que a pesar de ser reprendido por la jefa, te ves muy alegre, algo que antes no era así- Contestaba con un sonrisa amable recordando como era el joven cuando recién llego al taller.

-Bueno que te puedo decir, me gusta lo que hago- Decía para bajar una pequeña palanca para que la plataforma que sostenía el auto bajara.

-Me doy cuenta jejeje, por cierto ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un copa con nosotros después de terminar nuestro turno?- Preguntaba la joven viendo que el castaño guardaba la herramienta que uso.

-Lo siento Kaori-san, el dia de hoy no tengo ánimos, ademas aun tengo sueño aawgh- Contestaba el castaño para bostezar al final.

-Como quieras, bueno creo ay que seguir- Decía para empezar a retirarse aunque antes de irse se detuvo -Sabes deberías dejar de divertirte tan con mujeres Issei- Dijo un poco seria sin voltear -Tal vez en el futuro te arrepientas- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño susurro que era inaudible para los demás menos para Issei que lo escucho bastante bien por sus sentidos de dragón.

-No creo que eso valga la pena ahora- Igualmente contestaba el castaño diciéndoselo a nadie precisamente, pero al terminar de decirlo esbozo una sonrisa triste para seguir con su siguiente encargo.

 _-Issei-kun-_ Penso su maestra y jefa con preocupación por el castaño, ya que si bien esta casada y es mucho mayor que el, no puede evitar ver al castaño como a un hijo muy querido.

 ** **Horas mas tarde.****

El tiempo paso rápido para todos, ya cada uno de los empleados con excepción del castaño se estaban cambiando y se retiraban del lugar despidiéndose del mismo que estaba haciendo un ajuste a su motocicleta, al irse todos Winry se acerco donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Issei ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación por el joven.

-Si todo bien, ¿Por que?- Preguntaba el castaño mientras terminaba de ajustar el árbol de levas y ensamblaba de nuevo la motocicleta.

-Bueno es raro en ti rechazar una invitación de tus compañeros por eso pregunto- Decía seria pero en su mirada se podía notar la preocupación de una madre.

-Simplemente no me siento de ánimos Winry-san, solo es eso- Contesto el castaño terminando de ajustar y ensamblar su moto para guardar las herramientas que ocupo, sin embargo el que el castaño la haya llamado así en lugar de jefa es algo normal después de todo a pesar de ser su jefa y maestra, el también la ve como una madre, algo que era bien sabido por todos en el taller pero el castaño solo la llama así cuando están solos.

-Entiendo Issei, pero solo no te metas en problemas si- Dijo la rubia para acercarse a su pupilo y darle un fuerte abrazo algo que al castaño sorprendió pero correspondió.

-Esta bien Winry-san- Decía el castaño con toque de ¿tristeza?, esto paso desapercibido por su maestra.

-Bien es hora de irnos, espero que pases a casa esta vez eh, la pequeña Lizet te quieren ver- Dijo fingiendo enojo y esto le saco una sonrisa al oji miel recordando a la pequeña hija de su jefa que lo veo como a un hermano mayor.

-Por cierto Edward-san viene por ti ¿Verdad?- Pregunto antes de irse a cambiar mientras sacaba su moto por la parte trasera, siendo seguido por la rubia.

-Si el ya no tarda en llegar, no te preocupes solo necesito hacer cuentas y me voy- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras espera fuera de los vestidores mientras Issei se cambia a su ropa anterior, minutos después sale cambiado y listo para irse.

-Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo para salir, ponerse su casco y arrancar su moto.

-Cuídate mucho- Le grito un poco por el sonido del motor era algo alto, el castaño solo asiente y se retira -Pero que niño- Decía con una pequeña sonrisa para volver adentro.

Minutos después

El joven dragón después de 45 minutos de viaje llego a un departamento no muy lujoso pero acogedor, este lugar lo compro hace 2 años con el dinero que reunió de su trabajo, este tenia lo necesario para vivir, algo sencillo pero cómodo según palabras del castaño, al entrar se fue a dar un baño, para terminar preparando algo de comer, mientras comía se encontraba viendo su celular, al terminar lavo su plato para ver que eran las 7:30 (p.m.), así que decidió irse a dormir en su recamara.

Mas tarde en otro lugar.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 (a.m.), y cerca de la Torre Eiffel se encontraba un enorme grupo de persona en autos y motocicletas, había música, alcohol y un sin numero de mujeres y hombres, ademas de unas tres motocicletas puestas en linea mientra aun lado se veían un hombre y 2 mujeres cada uno de ellos parados frente a sus motocicletas, estas eran una Yamaha Yfz-R6, Honda Cbr-600rr, Suzuki Gsx-r750.

-Bueno ¿empezamos de una vez o que?- Decía un joven de unos 27 años, este tenia el cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, era un tanto alto y un poco delgado, este vestía un mono blanco con lineas verdes y negras.

-Tiene razón el neanderthal, deberíamos empezar ya- Decía una joven de 25 años de edad, esta era un joven pelinegra con ojos grises, la cual usaba un mono totalmente negro, esta era dueña de la R750

-No creo que debamos tardar mucho en esto así que vamos de una buena vez- Esta vez hablo la ultima joven de 25 años, esta tiene el cabello negro con mechas blancas, esta tenia un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero si piernas largas y una cadera ancha, a diferencia de la anterior que no esta tan desarrollada pero aun así era una belleza, vestía un mono blanco con detalles en plateado .

-Lo siento pero si no tienen a uno mas no van a correr- Esto era dicho por otro joven delante de ellos, este era castaño claro con ojos esmeralda, este tenia unos 23 años, vestía con una camisa blanca, ademas de una chamarra marrón, junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla rectos de color azul claro y unos zapatos cafés.

-Oye pero de que estas hablando Tatsumi, ya estamos aquí no esperes que no vayamos así nada mas- Decía el castaño oscuro sosteniendo de la chamarra al joven, el cual de un jalón a sus manos se lo quito para acomodar su chamarra.

-Oye, ya te dije sin otro no corren y se acabo, así que...- Decía totalmente serio el castaño, pero dejo de hablar al recordar que conocía a alguien que posiblemente entrara -Tengo una idea, si quieren correr puedo llamar a alguien- Decía con una sonrisa el ahora conocido como Tatsumi, mientras veía asentir a los tres -¿No importa quien sea?- Con la aprovacion de los otros tres decidió realizar una llamada a su amigo y el indicado para una carrera.

.

.

Mientras esto pasaba, nuestro castaño favorito se levanto para pasar al sanitario, ya al salir decide ver la hora en su móvil, este se da cuenta que son las 12:40 (a.m.), al ver esto decidió volver a dormir pero su tono de llamada interrumpió esa idea, se acerco donde es encontraba el aparato, sin embargo al ver el identificador de llamadas una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro para después tomar la llamada.

-*Oye Issei, ¿Quieres correr hoy*- Al otro lado de la linea se escucho una voz bastante juguetona, el castaño solo le hizo una pregunta.

-*¿Cuanto y Donde es? Tatsumi- Decía el castaño bastante emocionado, eso se lo podía ver por la sonrisa que en ese momento tenia.

-*10,000 Euros, Torre Eiffel, tienes 15 minutos- Decía su amigo colgando la llamada así que no perdiendo tiempo el castaño se puso unos jeans mezclilla azul oscuro con pequeñas partes abiertas al frente de sus piernas junto a una botas negras, una playera de licra negra con pequeñas parte roja y en cima de eso un chaqueta colo carmesí con partes negras estilo steampunk, poniéndose sus guantes y tomando el casco salio rápidamente de la habitación, aseguro la misma y se dirigió de inmediato al estacionamiento del lugar para después salir con su motocicleta, la cual cambio con un poco de magia en apariencia, ahora era de un color rojo carmesí oscuro con lineas negras, junto a un dragón occidental muy parecido sino es que igual a Draig en ambos lados del carenado y el símbolo de su compañero en el tanque de gasolina, mientras conducía a altas velocidades por las calles de París para llegar a la Torre Eiffel.

 **(Pueden poner Strome - Alors On Danse (Dubdogz Remix)(BassBoosted)**

Mientras en el lugar de carreras se encontraban con musica a alto volumen, tanto mujeres bailando de manera provocativa con cualquiera o sus parejas, al igual que hombres, algunos haciendo breakdance, todo estaba a su máximo esplendor, eso mientras los otros 3 corredores se estaban desesperando, ya que si bien les gusta el ambiente que hay, una buena carrera con altos niveles de adrenalina es lo que buscan, ya se habían cansado de esperar e iban a reclamar pero antes de hacerlo...

-Muy bien ya esta aquí- Decía con una gran sonrisa el joven mientra veía como la gente se apartaba para dejar pasar a una motocicleta roja con pequeños detalles en negro, junto a dos dragones aerografeados en el carenado, no solo eso algunos veían con emoción esa motocicleta y el sonido que hacia el super-cargador de esta este se acerco hasta ponerse al par con las otras 3 motos, al llegar apago la maquina para ir a saludar a su amigo.

-Bien con este ya son 4, ahora si a da...- Sin embargo fue interrumpido por el castaño que levanto la mano y hablo.

-Oigan que les parece si aumentamos 10,000- Decía con una sonrisa mientras levantaba un poco el visor del casco solo mostrando su boca y nariz, sin mostrar sus ojos o cabello, Tatsumi solo sonrió por esto ya que conocía bien a su amigo.

-Oye, son 10,000 y asi se queda- Contestaba la pelinegra, para cruzarse de brazos, sin embargo el castaño simplemente se le acerco aun sin subir mas el visor del casco.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, por que no te das la vuelta y les dices a estas personas que te den espacio para irte a casa- Decía el castaño con una sonrisa burlona, mientras las personas que escucharon empezaron a gritar, esta solo pudo chasquear la lengua y darle los 10,000 mas a Tatsumi, así mismo el castaño le entrego los 20,000 a su amigo y se fue a su motocicleta para que los otros 2 le dieron los 10,000 mas.

\- Bueno gente están listos- Decía parándose al frente el oji verde, mientras escuchaba como gritaban en jubilo los demás mientras escuchaban el rugir de los motores, los corredores estaban listos para ganar, junto a los 80,000 Euros que estaban en juego, todos estaban serios o eso era para los otros tres ya que el castaño tenia una sonrisa salvaje, algo que sorprendentemente Draig también tenia, cuando Tatsumi dio la señal de salida, solo hubo un pensamiento en ambos dragones, que su sonrisa se había ampliado un poco mas

 _-¡A Correr!/[¡A Correr!]-_ Pensaban ambos al unisono.

.

.

.  
.

Mientras esto pasaba, en un lugar que parecía ser una planicie con bellas flores, con el firmamento mostrando una hermosa luna llena, junto a millones de estrellas, una bella joven que aparentaba unos 22 años de edad se encontraba sentada recargando su espalda en un tronco mientras se encontraba admirando el paisaje, sin embargo en su rostro se podía observar una mirada con mucha tristeza y pesar, mientras por sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas al recordar a la persona que ha estado buscando durante los últimos 4 años pero no había tenido suerte, mientras se maldecía a si misma por no haber estado ahí para el.

-Issei ¿Donde estas?- Recia mientras acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho para abrazarlas y esconder la cabeza mientras empieza a derramar lagrimas _-Por favor vuelve... Ise-kun-_ Pensaba la mujer llorando en soledad una vez mas.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

 **Bueno antes que nada espero que le haya gustado este pequeño prologo un tanto raro y confuso pero no es como si tuviera la cabeza mas cuerda del mundo en fin, si les gusto pueden dejarlo en comentarios, cualquier critica, duda, idea etc, igual pueden ponerla en los comentarios o por Pm. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido como siempre y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
